Then There Were Two
by LibertyBelleAnne
Summary: Twelve year old Dick Grayson is Bruce Wayne's ward and Batman's Robin. Thirteen year old Jason Todd comes along and threatens all he holds dear. They will either become brothers or kill each other. Robins slight reverse age AU
1. Redheaded Replacement

**Disclaimer: I tried to gain access to the Bat Family, but I could get through the Bat-computer firewall.**

 **A/N Dick is twelve and is still the first Robin and has been since he was almost nine. Jason is a year older than Dick, making him thirteen.**

 **Then There Were Two**

 **Chapter 1: Redheaded Replacement**

"Hey circus freak how does it feel being replaced by street trash?"

"Does like Brucie need a new boy toy, do you not like perform anymore?"

"Hopefully this means you're going back to where you belong. At least this kid's actually a Gothamite."

Trying to ignore the taunts and jibes from the gossip mill throughout the day I was able to put it together; Bruce was replacing me. It was some teenager Batman had come across a few nights ago. Bruce had told me about the adventure I missed, some redheaded punk tried to jack his tires in the bad part of Gotham. He didn't tell me he was planning on adopting him.

"Bruce how could you!?" I stormed into the Batcave throwing my backpack to the floor.

"Dick don't be petty, he needed help," Bruce didn't even look away from the computer screen.

"Bruce, he was stealing from Batman!" I shouted in frustration.

"Dick, he knows about my night job," Bruce explained glancing at me.

"Are you replacing me," I hated how insecure I sounded.

Turning to face me he grasped my shoulders, "I could never, but Jason needs me too. Just like you did, like you still do."

"I have to stay in one night to finish a paper and you bring home another kid," I say attempting to sound lighthearted, flinging myself into the other chair. I sat thinking while Bruce went back to work. The silence was broken sometime later by Bruce.

"I was going to talk to you about it tonight before Jason arrived tomorrow. How did you hear about it?" Bruce's curiosity got the better of him.

"Some kids at school knew about it," I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice. I couldn't take his all-knowing gaze so I broke the awkward silence. "So tell me about him," not sure if I really wanted to know.

Turning back to the screen he began to read, "His name is Jason Peter Todd, age thirteen. Father Willis incarcerated, mother Catherine deceased. Red hair…"

Sighing in exasperation I interrupted him, "Bruce I could read the file. Tell me about my new...about Jason."

"He is brash. Strong but it lacks control. He is full of rage; angry at the world. But he has a hidden compassion for those around him. He has potential, but only if it is nurtured. "

"So he is like you. Great two Bruces to rule over me. Give me another Alfred any day, at least he doesn't brood," I mutter sarcastically. Bruce sent me his Bat Glare. "I'm only kidding," I lift my hands in surrender, grinning, "Mostly." We fall back into silence; this time it is a more comfortable one. Bruce goes back to his files and I retrieve my homework, to finish before patrol.

Once in bed I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about a redheaded punk stealing Bruce like he did the Batmobile's tires. The giant Wayne Manor suddenly seemed too small. The only other place I could go was juvie, like before, because I wasn't Bruce's son I was just his ward. Jason Todd was going to be his son- Jason Wayne.


	2. Brotherly Competition?

**Disclaimer: Still no luck, anyone know a good hacker? I'm just kidding. Mostly.**

 **A/N Thanks to all of those who have read the story, especially to those who have reviewed, favorited or followed. Hope you like the next chapter!**

 **Then There Were Two**

 **Chapter 2: Brotherly Competition?**

"Jason, give me back my paper!" I rush through the front door hot on Jason's heels.

Stretching my essay instructions away in one hand he uses the other to push against my head. Losing patience I flip over him using the banister. "I need it to finish my homework before patrol," I grin retrieving it from his grasp.

"Golly Mr. Robin, you're just the best," sarcasm laces every word.

"You couldn't last out there one night," my cheeks flush in anger.

"News flash birdbrain I have been out there; every day for thirteen years. And I didn't have to wear colorful spandex and throw toys to protect me." Jason steps close looking down at me from his slight advantage.

"I'm a hero, I save people," I defend.

"Sidekick, who does what Bats orders," I really want to wipe away that smirk.

"At least I'm out there, making a difference. You, you're nobody," I'm really not surprised to the feel the fist. But I don't expect it to snap my last thread of control. Jason has size and pure raw strength but I am faster and more agile. All in all we are pretty evenly matched, so we have an equal amount of bruises by the time Bruce comes and separates us.

"Jason go upstairs, I'll talk to you after," Bruce orders, "Dick, study."

"Dick he may be older, but you've been here longer. It is up to you to help Jason adjust not pick a fight every time you see him," Bruce sighs as he leans against his desk.

"But Bruce, he…"

"No buts, either start acting like Robin or you won't be Robin any longer," Bruce interrupts with the ultimatum.

Stomping to my room after my lecture, my eyes meet Jason's as he stands at the top of the stairs.

"Dick-head," he hisses as I pass him.

"Real original ass," I mutter walking into my room.

Flopping onto my bed I let out a long sigh staring at the ceiling. Jason has only been here for two weeks. Two weeks of hell. Patrols got shortened so that Bruce could train Jason. More often than not I was ignored, unless I had to demonstrate something or be a compatible sized sparring partner. He had started school the end of his first week. We were in almost every class together, even though we are a year apart. Jason's education is lacking in some area, while I am ahead in a couple subjects thanks to Batman's tutelage. If our classmates are not comparing us they are criticizing. Big bad Jason the hood doesn't have an alter ego to worry about. With one glare he can silence all the talk about him from being heard. But I have Robin to think about. I can't draw attention to myself, hell I can't even be intimidating. To those people Dick Grayson is no Robin. That's the real problem I can't be Robin around my peers and with Jason around it makes it hard to be just Dick at home. Sitting at my desk I push my troubled thoughts away trying to concentrate on my paper.

I finish my paper for psychology about sibling rivalry and its negative and positive effects; too bad it wasn't a paper about irony. Not my best work, but at least it had personal examples, all negative. I also finish my math and am struggling through my English work when Alfred comes in.

After clearing his throat I glance toward him. "Master Bruce has requested you in the cave, sir," Alfred was out the door as quickly as he had come. Scribbling the last few answers I stretch and head for the stairs.

Jason is going down the stairs just as I am heading down the hall towards them. Our eyes meet the challenge clear in his blue eyes. A split second later he is running down the stairs. Recovering quickly I go to the banister sliding down it. He reaches the floor slightly before I do, but I use my momentum to spring off the banister flipping in front of him. I begin to cackle but am cut short when my breath is knocked out of my lungs. Turning on the ground all I see is red hair, after Jason tackles me. Twisting I throw an elbow into his gut.

"Didn't think playing dirty was your thing Golden Boy," he gasps on his knees as I stand up.

"Only when I'm messing with something…" I'm interrupted by a throat clearing.

We both whip our heads around to see an unimpressed Alfred standing over us.

"I think that is quite enough Master Richard," his clipped British voice reprimands, "Both of you gentlemen have been requested. Please do try to make it there without another squabble."

Turning on his heel with one more, less than pleased look, he leaves us trying to collect ourselves in the hallway. Once we do, we submissively make our way to the cave for a night with Batman.

Something was wrong- a noise. Jerking awake it takes a minute for my disoriented mind to register I am still in bed in the middle of the night. Trying to figure out what had woke me up I hear another muffled sound of distress from the next room. Rushing to the neighboring door without another thought, I hesitate only once I am at the door. Lightly knocking I wait for Jason to cuss me out. Hearing no movement I tentatively open the door.

"Jason," I call softly peaking around the door. Spotting him curled around himself on the far side the bed. I turn to leave after glancing around and detecting no threats. Then I hear him begin to sob muffling it with his arm. Hesitantly I call his name again. He was up like a shot, jumping out of bed he lands in a crouch with his fists raised.

"Jason, it's me. You're safe at the manor," raising my hands in surrender I backpedal a few steps.

"Get out," he croaks with clearer eyes but still raised fists.

"Are you alright?" I hesitate to leave.

"I said get out, Dick-head!" He hisses louder.

"Sorry," I whisper turning to the door, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

As I reach to close the door a soft hesitant, "Dick?" is whispered.

"Yeah?" I call without looking back.

In an unnatural moment of vulnerability Jason prods, "You're not going to make Bruce send me away are you?"

Turning back to face his downcast eyes and bent head I reply honestly, "No. Bruce promised both of us a home here. I've never seen him back out on a promise." Waiting until he lifts his head, his hope filled eyes meeting mine I continue with a teasing grin, "Now if the manor were to explode and we all had to live in the Batcave, I'd get out on a technicality." With a weak grin he nods in understanding.

"Good night Dick," His grin grows as he pauses before adding, "head."

Both of us are chuckling with a tentative cease fire when we head back to our respective beds, to hopefully spend the rest of the night in restful sleep.


	3. The Storm after the Calm

**Disclaimer: Maybe I can google how to get into the batcomputer. Google has everything. Right?**

 **A/N Yes, finally to the action. Thanks again to all the readers.**

 **Then There Were Two**

 **Chapter 3: The Storm after the Calm**

Our shaky cease fire lasts for about a week. We traded a few, less sharp than usual, insults in the morning. We used sparing during training to release any pent up frustrations towards one another. Then we basically ignored each other at school. Sitting on different sides of the classrooms and walking in different paths in the hall. I have no idea how Jason made it to any class on time because he always seemed to be walking the opposite direction than class. Three weeks of Gotham Academy appears to be Jason's limit. Today is the day for battle to recommence. It looks like I have to be the one to fire the first shot.

"Jason, where are you going?" I question the redhead whose arm's raised to open the back door leading outside.

What does it look like, Golden Boy? I'm leaving," his voice is full of venom.

"But you can't leave in the middle of the day. What if something happens to you, nobody would know where to look for you," I reach out to grab his shoulder.

"Like anyone would even be concerned," Jason roughly shrugs off my hand, "Do me a favor and stop pretending to care."

"But…" I begin to protest reaching again for his arm but he interrupts me.

"Just go back to class like a good little boy and leave me alone," With a shove to me he is out the door.

Rubbing my sore shoulder I grab my discarded book I had gotten from the library. Heading back to class all I could think about was Jason and the pain that was in his eyes. Something had happened since this morning and it had pushed our armistice over a cliff. Making it back to my English class I open my book at my desk. Staring at it blankly I'm once more lost in thought, pretending to read.

I am startled out of my daze by the sound of gunfire.

My first thought is of Jason. I have never been so thankful for his teenage rebellion, because of ditching he is now out of harm's way. Checking my cell phone I found no signal. Glancing around at my huddled classmate I make to rise to check out the hallway when gunfire closer than the last is heard.

"Do not bother with your cell phones, they will not work. Calmly make your way to the auditorium or we will come and find you. Do not run, all the doors are covered by my men. Do not fight, because you cannot win against a bullet. Do as I say and you will live to see mummy and daddy tonight," the accented voice directs from the intercom.

The door slammed open, "You come now," the armed man stood menacing in the doorway.

Calmly I stood up feeling the fearful eyes tracking my every move. Speaking in a soothing voice I addressed my class, "Let's go. Just do as he says." Making my way to the door I am roughly grabbed by the scruff of my shirt and shoved out of the classroom. Hearing sounds of terrified classmates behind me I continue forward as if nothing had happened. Meeting up with the other classes we are herded down the hall. Crying, soothing whispers, and sharp orders are the only sounds.

The teachers are cut out of the crowd and forced behind the curtain on the stage. The students are directed to sit in the auditorium chairs. Glancing around I see many students crying, some in group embraces, a few in hysterics or hyperventilating but thankfully being consoled by friends. None seem to worse for wear, although a few of the older boys sport bruises and are nursing tender spots. I am again thankful Jason the hot head is not here.

This isn't the first time I've been held hostage or even the first time the school has been threatened. You don't have a school full of kids connected to the prominent and wealthy of Gotham without having a few people trying to make a quick buck or complete a vengeance scheme. I've been trained. I just need to bide my time, preserving Robin and protecting innocence. Eventually the criminals will go to jail, hopefully with me and my other half still intact.

What seems to be the man in charge walks onto the stage grabbing a microphone.

"Children, you shall not be harmed if you continue to cooperate. I will call an assortment of names. When your name is called come to me quickly without any difficulties otherwise I will have my men open fire," he pauses dramatically to let it sink in. The man is a showboat; but he's not the man behind the show. I look around trying to spot someone off, but all I see is hired muscle and guns.

He starts to read off names of kids from Gotham's most wealthy families. I brace myself to be called. I begin to notice a pattern; all the names called are white males between the ages of eleven and sixteen with connections to money. My apprehension starts to grow, something is not right but I just can't figure it out. My name is called and so is Jason's. I stand up on wooden legs and walk onto the stage.

"Where is your brother?" the showman asks.

"I don't have a…"I stop myself, "…any idea. He skipped school."

"Now do not lie to me," he grabs my hair pulling my head back.

"I'm not, I don't know where he goes to smoke," I cover.

"Drugs?" he questions.

I try to nod but am still being held.

He lets me go with a laugh, "Wayne picked up a drug addict off the streets."

I clench my fists trying to hold my tongue and temper in check. There are eleven of us all together, minus Jason of course. We are escorted courtesy of armed guards to an empty class room and ordered to sit. The showman walks in handling a Glock 21 like he's never even held a squirt gun. He is definitely not the man behind the show. The door opens again and a gaged teenaged girl is pushed in. She stumbles unable to have much control with her hands bound behind her. Our captor grabs the girl. Dragging her by her arm he presses the barrel to her head. I hear myself along with several others object to his rough treatment of our female classmate and her overall unneeded involvement.

He brings the gun up awkwardly silencing us. "I want something from you gentlemen. I am prepared to shoot this lovely young lady to get it," he emphasis this by placing the gun up to her head once more.

After several tense minutes he unexpectedly brings up his gun, aiming it towards us again. Something is off, and my eyes narrow in suspicion. He pulls the trigger. At the last minute he pulls up, hitting high up on the back wall. Prepared for this move I have to stop myself from springing up to disarm him. I glance around quickly noticing the other boys hunkered down; their cries of protest and fear echoing still with the gunshots in the noiseless room. The classroom door is again open. Someone is standing in the entryway.

"I found you," the voice calls from the doorway, "little bird."

 **A/N Who is the mystery person? How is Dick going to get out of this mess? Where is Jason?** **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. The Thing About the Truth

**Disclaimer I wasn't born to be a computer hacker-Dang batcomputer security.**

 **A/N Sorry this chapter took so long. Life!**

 **Then There Were Two**

 **Chapter 4 The Thing About the Truth**

I reprimand myself for being so stupid. Bruce is going to kill me. I acted abnormally for a spoiled rich kid in a hostage situation. A hidden teen superhero on the other hand, who gets shot at almost daily would react differently than his peers. I'm just glad I wasn't the only one who defended Commissioner Gordon's daughter. I need to distance myself from the situation.

I hate what I need to do but Robin is more important than my pride. I call on my past preforming days and allow myself to start crying in near hysterics. While I am the only sobbing one I can see a few other boys with tears and ragged breathing.

The real brain of the operation has left again. The poor lighting in the hall and what appears to be a disguise makes it impossible to identify them. That has to be the plan otherwise they would have revealed themselves from the start.

The showboat lets out a shaky breath before setting his hostage in a front row seat. His head cocks slightly as if listening to something. He probably has a radio in his ear getting orders from the boss.

"As you have witnessed I will not hesitate to shoot. However next time I will aim slightly lower," He lifts his gun threateningly once more, this time with more confidence, "I need the following young men to make their way to the front of the classroom. Come slowly and keep your hands in view."

It is myself and two others whose names are called. We make our way forward carefully. Armed men step back into the room to escort us out into the hall. We are then separated into different rooms. I'm securely tied into a chair, in my history class, with my back to the door. The hairs on my neck prickle after I hear the door shut behind my armed escort. I crane my neck trying to see who is still in the room. I am unprepared and unable to defend myself from the attack that comes.

"Who are you?" is the question asked with each blow.

I can feel my mind wandering. The pain in my face and stomach are drifting away.

I started out as an indignant spoiled rich brat, Brucie would be so proud. After that it scares me how easy it was to act the part of a scared kid who just wants to go home. Now my lethargic mind is trying to search for a way out of this mind.

"Time to sing for me Birdy," someone whispers into my ear before I feel a syringe stab into my arm.

I gasp in pain as the burning in my arm spreads. I begin to shake as I fall into a cold sweat.

"My own special blend of Sodium Thiopental with a little extra fun," the voice croons tousling my sweat soaked hair.

Sodium Thiopental if I remember right makes you talk a lot and hinders higher brain functions. It shouldn't however produce the other symptoms I am feeling.

"Who are you, Mr. Grayson?" the voice asks, but it seems to come from a long way off.

"Master Richard who are you?" a familiar British voice calls.

"Alfie?" I cry in shock, "You need to get out of here."

"Master Richard who are you?" he asks again.

"Alfred, something's wrong," I don't know what is going on. How did I get back to the manor?

"Master Richard who are you?" he steps closer.

"I'm nobody. I'm just a gypsy from nowhere," I yell backing away from what appears to be an imposter.

"No, who are you really?" He sounds angry. Alfred never sounds angry.

"I'm a damn charity case, not a real son." I bitterly confess quietly.

"Who are you behind the mask?" He continues angrily.

"Nobody," I state simply.

"No!" he screams before backhanding me.

I jerk against my bonds again in the empty classroom. The pain blossoms in my cheek. I can hear someone storming around behind me. I try to fight it but I am fading out again.

"Tati?" I call to the tall dark haired figure swinging above me.

"Son," somehow I am swinging up with him.

We don't talk at first; I just swing back and forth into his strong arms.

"You're my son, a true Flying Grayson," he finally breaks the easy silence as I swing back into his arms.

"But I am all alone," I whisper as I swing back to my bar.

"You come from good blood and you will do great things." His voice is fading.

"Tati!" I scream as I feel myself falling.

"You're never alone son," I hear my father's voice before I impact the unforgiving ground.

I land on the floor on my side still tied to the chair.

"Tell me about Robin."

 **A/N Who is the mastermind? Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Romanian Tati is Daddy.**


	5. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Disclaimer:I think they are just taunting me now. Dang Batman trained computer specialists and the state of the art Batcomputer too.**

 **A/N This chapter is a little on the short side, it is meant to move the plot forward. Hope you still like it though.**

 **Then There Were Two**

 **Chapter 5 The Truth Will Set You Free**

"Tell me about Robin"

"A little grayish brown bird with orange or red bellies and dark heads," I begin to recite.

"No, you foolish child, not the bird," the shout of anger begins to fade.

"No, you're only a child," Bruce shakes his head.

"But I can do it," I defend.

"Dick you will never cut it" Bruce turns to walk away.

"Bruce, wait! I won't let you down," I promise.

"Dick you would be a fool to start on this path," Bruce stops but doesn't turn.

"I'm already there I just need your help," I reason.

"I can't support this, Chum" Bruce sighs turning towards me with haunted eyes.

"I've already proved that I'll do it with or without you. Let me be with you," I beg.

"Enough of the foolishness; tell me who Robin is!" Bruce suddenly shouts.

"Robin is supposed to be a symbol. A splash of color in Batman's dark world," I reveal.

"No, who is he?" Bruce demands again.

"Robin is somebody who wants to help. He is nobody but everybody," I try to explain.

Bruce's face crumples in rage I see him charge toward me. I see the fist coming but for some reason I am unable to move. Once it makes contact painfully with my gut; I am once again tied to my chair in my history classroom.

"Grayson your answers were all quite evasive. I was told the truth is can be relative based of perspective. But I know you are still hiding things," My captor grips my shoulder painfully from behind, "I guess we will just have to see if Batman comes for you little bird."

What little light was in the room is extinguished. The door slams behind my tormentor with a sound of finality. I fight against my binding feeling my wrists become slick with blood. My abused face and abdomen begin to protest their treatment as I try to free myself. I probably cracked a couple ribs. My muddled mind struggles to produce an exit strategy. I feel my vision start to fade once more as the pain flares up.

"Mami when am I going to fly?"

"Soon my Little Robin you will fly," she tears up slightly.

"What's wrong, Mami?" I ask her concerned.

"Baby birds learn to fly so that they can fly away," she explains smiling wiping her eyes.

"I'll never leave you ever," I wrap my small arms around her.

"Someday Little Robin you will fly and change the world for good."

 **A/N Romanian Mami is Mommy.**


	6. All is Lost

**Disclaimer: So now I have even more batcomputers to get into, great.**

 **A/N In the recent Young Justice cartoon universe the Flying Graysons include Dick's Uncle Rick, Aunt Karla and cousin John. I am unsure if they appear in other media types. But it is unnecessary to have seen YJ just know that in this story John or Johnny was a big brother figure to Dick before he died along with the other Graysons. I'm taking some liberties with it so please don't sue me.**

 **Then There Were Two**

 **Chapter 6 All is Lost**

"Little Bird," the call startles me. I open my eyes trying to locate the voice but everything is dark. I squint and see a shadowy figure coming towards me but I can't tell who it is.

I'm shocked to feel a familiar hand cup my face," Johnny what are you doing here?"

"I've always been here," Johnny smirks as the room lights up slightly.

"Johnny I'm hurt," It surprises me how young my voice sounds.

"I know Little Bird," I feel his hand card through my hair as a whimper escapes my mouth.

I feel tears begin to fill my eyes, "Johnny you're still my big brother, right?"

"Yeah, always," he smiles down at me.

"Then why did you leave me?" I whisper.

He pulls me into a hug, "Little Bird I was always going to leave you."

"What!" I sputter in shock jerking away, hissing in pain.

"Dick I was going to college soon. That doesn't mean I didn't love you. And being gone now doesn't mean I don't still love you," he reaches toward me again, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"But I want it back to the way it was," I cry.

"I know Little Bird. But nothing ever stays the same," He smiles sadly as he turns to walk away, "Sometimes change brings us more than we would have had if everything stayed the same."

"But I lost everything!" I shout indignantly at his fading form.

"I love you Little Bird," his voice echoes in my head.

The darkness closes in on me again; I can't see or hear anything for what seems like years. Finally I hear something soft, "…Wake up, come on be okay," someone is calling from far away.

Wincing I open my eyes a crack. The light slices through my head. Groaning I try again and see a colorful figure through blurry vision. I try to focus my swimming eyes.

"Come on they didn't hit that hard," I see a familiar smirk though it appears slightly strained.

"Jay…?"I start to say but am interrupted.

"The one and only," he looks different but my eyes and mind can't focus enough to allow me to figure out why that is.

"Shit, how ya doing kid?" I feel myself listing forward; my bindings dig more deeply into my wrists.

"One year….no kid," I pant indignantly.

"But you forget I'm older what I say goes, kid," he answers as he pushes me back up.

Wincing, I can't help but laugh blood sprinkling out from my bleeding mouth. I can't see his face but I notice his hand tighten slightly on my shoulder.

"Damn stay with me," I don't realize my eyes have closed until I Jason's hand is on my face causing my eyes to open once more.

"Go…," I try to make my bruised jaw cooperate to say more.

"Not till I get you outta here," he starts working on my binding. The ropes bite into my bleeding wrists as he saws through them.

"Jay…not here….on drugs," I pant out trying to make him understand. When did it become so hard to breathe? My lungs are on fire.

I feel him stop his work on my ropes, "Yeah we'll get ya some of the good drugs Golden Boy when I bust ya out of this joint," and then he continues sawing.

"No… you…not here… want you….I lied…you on drugs," I try again as the bindings finally come loose. I can't catch my breath as Jason comes around to save me from meeting the floor the hard way.

"It's okay, I get it now. Just breathe Dickie Bird, just breathe." He looks me in the eye. His eyes aren't blue anymore they're white. Why are they white?

"It's just a mask," he answers; I didn't realize I spoke my question out loud. Why is he wearing a mask? I focus more closely on him. Looking down I see he is dressed up as Robin. My Robin. I try to stand up but between Jason's strong hands and the beating I can't get up. I have to get up I'm Robin; I have to stop the bad guys. I have to prove to Bruce that I can be Robin. Mami named me Robin I have to make her proud. I need to get up; I feel myself starting to thrash.

"Dick! Calm down," Robin, no Jason hisses.

Not Robin. Mami! All alone, not a real son. Tati! Come back! Why did you leave me? Johnny I need you, I'm hurt. Bruce I'll do better. Please let me help you. Alfred, I can be somebody. Jason, I'm sorry! Not enough! Can't save them. They're all gone. They left me. Never enough. Alone, always alone. I don't know what is spoken or what is just in my head. I see images flash before my eyes. The fall, the darkness, the disappointments, my failures, not enough never enough. I'm lying on the floor I think or I could be falling I'm not sure. The pain in my gut is exploding I think I'm shaking but I can't tell for sure.

Faintly I hear someone call my name but they are too far away. Their touch on my head is too soft to compete with the agony in mind and body. The darkness beckons, without a backwards glance I dive into its blissful embrace. I feel nothing, I see nothing, and I know nothing. All is lost.

 **A/N Sorry if some of that was hard to follow. Most of this chapter was in Dick's head. His thoughts, feelings and hallucinations.**


	7. See Daylight

**Disclaimer: I thought if I waited long enough I could catch them unaware when I tried the batcomputer again. No such luck.**

 **A/N I'm so mean I left you all hanging off the edge of a cliff. I apologize and hope this update pulls you back up over to safety. Dang cliff hangers. This chapter kicked my butt; it got written though it is a bit short.**

 **Then There Were Two**

 **Chapter 7: See Daylight**

I'm not aware of much for a long time. I can't tell how long but it feels long. The darkness is a constant companion but instead of feeling nothing like it was at the beginning, I feel like I'm floating in its dark embrace. There is no light or sound. No past or future; just floating in the darkness. Nobody is here; I am alone. Maybe it is better this way. I don't belong with anyone. Everyone I love ends up leaving in the end. They are safer without me. I'm nobody anyways.

"Master Richard," a voice calls from the darkness, "Come back to us. You are needed here."

I don't belong anywhere. I'm not a Gothamite or from anywhere really; I'm just a lone gypsy. Jason is from Gotham. He is tough, stubborn and strong like Bruce; he belongs at Batman's side. I'm not a real son, just a ward of a billionaire.

The British voice I realize is Alfie continues, "You gave us quite a scare really. One of your ribs punctured a lung and you had a rather bad reaction to the swill you were given. Put you in shock; gave Master Jason a good scare when you started having a seizure," there was a pause, "You are home now, Sir."

Home. Alfred's cookies and British wisdom. Bruce's Batmanness even out of costume. Even Jason's sarcasm and tough guy act. Home used to be a small trailer traveling the world. Now it's different but really it is still home.

Alfie's voice comes again but it sounds…sad, "You belong here with us. Your family needs you."

Am I ready for family? I love Bruce and Alfred and even Jason is growing on me; but am I really ready to move on. Would I be betraying them? The despair brings the darkness rushing back. Is Alfred right; do I really belong? My final thoughts barely form as the shadows cover me.

I claw myself back to the semi awareness when I feel someone's hand on my head.

"Hey Dick-face," Jay pauses, "Um…this place is so lame without you. To tease and beat in training and stuff."

I feel a hand grip mine, "You almost died. And I didn't mean to steal your mom's name I just wanted to be more than a hood and help. You know?"

Jason needs Robin just like I do. He needs justice too. He needs to prove to himself that he can be the hero. That he can change the world, even if just a little.

"Get better little brother so I can kick your ass again."

He's my brother. Jason didn't replace me and he is not replacing Johnny. Brothers are family. They help you out and stand by your side when they're not bugging the shit out of you. As I fall back into the darkness I can't help but grin thinking how fun April Fools' Day is going to be.

"Hey chum," My improved awareness tells me that someone takes the seat next to where I'm lying.

We fall into a comfortable silence. Not like the never ending one of the darkness. It is mine and Bruce's silence of when I have nothing to say and he is just naturally quiet. I like noise and talking unless it is with Bruce when we don't need words. We can just enjoy being with each other. It doesn't have to be Bruce and Dick or Batman and Robin; it is just us together.

"I need you," Bruce whispers so quietly I barely catch his words.

My eyes open; I am blinded by the light.

 **A/N There is nothing like family bonding time; especially batclan family bonding.**


	8. Now There Are Two

**Disclaimer: I can't get in because it's the Batcomputer! So no I don't own Batman or anything therein.**

 **A/N My muse threw me a complete curve ball. I had another idea written for this chapter but I wasn't really feeling it. So I scraped it and started over. Those ideas may show up again somewhere I'm just not sure yet.**

 **Then There Were Two**

 **Chapter 8 Now There Are Two**

It turns out I was out for almost a week. Bruce had me brought home when I stabilized. I woke up to Bruce at my side; I didn't stay awake very long. That was a few days ago; I've been able to stay up longer now that I'm off of the heavy medication. My ribs hurt especially when I breathe too deeply or move to fast. But I've been able to get around the manor on my own for the most part. Trying to make my way though some school work I hear a knock on the door. Thankful for any distraction except the one I get. Bruce comes in all business. We haven't had a time to debrief over the hostage situation yet. I swallow hard as I stand up to face my mentor.

"Report," Bruce is gone and Batman stands in his place.

I tell him all I can remember saying and doing from the time of the gunshots. I describe the showboat, the hired muscle, and every small detail of my integrator. As a recite the questions I was asked his face grows darker.

"At any point did you plainly admit to being Robin?"

"No, never," I answer truthfully.

"Were you the only one to bring attention to yourself?"

I swallow back my guilt pointing out the two boys that were also taken for integration.

Batman nods seeming to agree with my assessment.

I watch him mull over the information.

"Robin you acted poorly; it has put this whole operation at risk," I can't help but hang my head, "However it appears through Jason and Alfred's quick thinking nobody's the wiser on our identities. A deranged man torturing three boys out of Gotham's elite is almost business as usual. Someone almost found out your identity; be more vigilant. Do not let it happen again. You are suspended for two months." Without another word he grabs my smartphone off my desk scrolling through it for a second. He hands it to me before walking out.

Sighing I fall onto my bed and look down at my phone finding a news article. "Batman and Robin save Gotham Academy Hostages." I swallow hard; it's not me at Batman's side. Scrolling through I see pictures: one long distant shot of the Batmobile with Batman nearby, another of Robin exiting the school building behind paramedics, finally a picture of Bruce looking lost sounded by worried parents. He must have done one quick costume change.

'I don't recommend the cowl sir," I jump at the voice.

"What?" I ask Alfred confused.

"The cowl it is quite stuffy Master Richard," Alfred sets a food tray on my nightstand. I look between Alfred and the first picture, "But Bruce.."

"Master Bruce was in a board meeting; came straight over with a few of the board members. He couldn't very well leave from among the other distressed parents now could he?. Thankfully Master Jason saw the vans pull up and suspected something amiss. I'm sorry to say sir, although it did work out for the best, he had nicked one of your nightly outfits in a fit of rage it would seem," Alfred stopped to let me absorb the story. Jason the jerk. I'd wondered how he had become Robin. Alfred turned back to the food tray and began to work with it before continuing the story, "Master Jason has apparently been spending quite a lot of time in Gotham Academy's ventilation system. This knowledge came in handy as he staged his rescue. He determined their desire to unmask certain heroes. Since Master Bruce was unable to make it I acted as his stand-in." Alfred finishes speaking before setting the tray on my lap. I look down and see as part of my bland recovery diet Alfie saves my taste buds with two chocolate chip cookies. When nothing else is going right there is always Alfred's cookies to make things a little better.

"Finish eating Master Richard then head on out into the garden for some fresh air. Take this I hear you need to have it read for literature," Alfred hands me my library book.

The bruises are healing, already in their sickly yellow and green stage. But my chest still aches forcing me to take it slow down the stairs and into the yard. Finding a shady spot I open my book but can't concentrate reading it.

"Really Dick-head, this book?" Jason comes up behind me and grabs my book looking it over grinning.

"Hey, it's a good book," I defend carefully stretching my arm out to retrieve it.

"Yeah sure. That's why you've sat here for twenty minutes staring at the same page, because it's so good." Jason taunts taking a step further out of reach.

After a minute of staring each other down he sits down next to me on the bench. I take in his new look for the first time up close, I whistle impressed, "Imitation is surest form of flattery. Didn't know you looked up to me so much Jay."

"Watch your ego there shorty. I only look kinda like ya so I could save your life," he self-consciously rubs his head; now full of dark locks.

"It's too bad to, kick a ginger day is soon," I ruffle his dyed hair wincing a bit at the strain.

"Don't start Dick," he growls, "or I'll kick your dark haired head up your ass."

"You have no power here," I cackle, "You can't steal my soul anymore."

"Who'd want your soul? I'll take your job," He looks at me shocked, his mouth snapping shut and eyes wide.

After a slight pause I answer slowly, "Why don't we split it? Share the burden of Batman's glare and lectures," I shudder with a smile.

"But Robin is your mom's…." I don't let him finish.

"Robin's mine now and I want to share it with you. Anyone who helps Batman by doing good and kicking bad guys' ass is qualified to be Robin." I pat Jay's shoulder.

He nods seemingly lost for words. He looks down at his hands which still have my book clenched in them. Seeming to make a decision he jumps up. As he runs away he shouts back, "This is still such a stupid book Dick-head. Maybe it will improve after a swim."

I sigh good-naturally before carefully pulling myself into a standing position. I see a flash of light from the corner of my eye; turning towards it I see nothing. Watching for a minute I shrug before starting after Jason yelling his name.

"Have to do better than that little brother," Jason taunts while running backwards.

I object dramatically clasping my chest, "Hey I'm wounded, you Birdbrain."

He runs back up to me backwards just to be an ass. "I wear the suit better, although it's a little bit short," Jay rests his arm on my head teasingly.

I push his arm off, "Well I'm still the more attractive brunet."

Jay rolls his eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night Birdy."

Yes I was Dick Grayson, Robin and even a member of Billionaire Bruce Wayne's family. I could now add a new role to my life as Jason Todd-Wayne's little brother.

Where there was one Robin standing against the world-now there are two.

 **A/N So this is the end or really just a beginning. Thanks for coming along for the ride. Hope you enjoyed it; had some laughs, some feels, and hopefully some fun. You're great readers!**

 **The comments about kicking gingers and soul stealing are red head jokes you can probably google them. I don't know where they originated though.**


End file.
